little problems
by sHaDoWeD GiRl KeY
Summary: Kagome is participating in a foreing exchange student program to bost her grades. Maxien is a tomboy who isn't exactly what she seems. inuyasha isn't exactly happy about this arrangement, and will miroku ever stop groping sango?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: I do NOT own inuyasha I DO own max, aurora and, kairana._

_Happy reading._

Aurora Genavine leaned against the locker she shared with herbest friend, Maxzine lycosan waiting for said girl to leave the class room. What had provoked the girl to yell at the teacher was something no one could fathom. Maxi was usually demure, quiet and this was something nobody had seemed to understand what she was saying except the teacher and rana who seemed to think that it was the most humorous thing every.

Max left the class room in a huff. She was defiantly not in a good mood she went into the nearest bath room to check her eyes. She didn't get along with many people, and she didn't have many friends. She was the equivalent to a church mouse to these people. Her grandparents wanted her to be her mother. Technically she was the spitting image as most of the people who knew her mother said. The only difference was" _I'm stronger, a lot stronger than most of the people I know"_. Leaving the bathroom some girls where laughing when they saw her they laughed harder.

rora saw a smirking max leave one hall and head for there locker "what are you so happy about" max said "oh I'm just though I'd freak every one out before I meet kagome in person." She said half laughing half serious "Where still on for movies tonight?" max asked "yeah sure but" kairana rosewater walked by and started talking to aurora "hey want to go out to night?" he said "umm" she said blushing he was the cutest guy at school his dark hair and those eyes could make any girl melt, scratch that almost any girl melt 4'5 black hair blue eyed tom-boy max was completely immune and for this ,since they where twelve, he resented. Though maxi's reasons not to like him wasn't clear. 'Go ahead' she mouthed as she dropped the books in her bag. And left very quickly. "What was that about?" asked rana "nothing" aurora said as they left the school together hoping her best friend would forgive her.

Max slammed her bed room door. She was pissed, yet happy for her friend , but pissed as hell. Kairana knew that she was leaving today and he decides to ask her out. "Damn it to hell" she said as her only picture of her parents she had almost fell to the ground. "God I don't know why but I'm glad to be leaving maybe I can be myself in Japan." She picked up the picture before picking up her bags and heard a familiar ring "hello?" she said half heartedly "maxi, darling are you ok going to the airport by yourself, where so sorry we won't be able to see you off today this meeting is going on forever" her grandmother rambled off quickly "it's fine grandma I'll call you when I get in Japan, or when it's morning over here." As she put the picture back on the wall picking up her bag she walked out of her room and the house to the cab that had been waiting for her outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA I DO OWN MAX.**

i shifted my pack so that most of the pressure was on my hip. "inuyasha move now." we had been doing this for ten minutes now "your not going back until we have more jewel shards" he growled before I answering in a semi calm voice. "I AM going to leave and you are just going to SIT down and SHUT UP" and i calmly walked past the crater that he had formed, "I'll see you guys in about two weeks" I said as i disappeared down the well.

"he can be so immature some times" sighing. i had told them about the program, it would save my grades so i wouldn't have to go to summer school which meant three months of uniterupted jewel shard hunting, and inu had praticaly woke the whole village. But it was worth it, two weeks was a small price to pay for a summer free of geometry problems. And it was just my luck that my Pen pal max was going to be coming to japan as a student if I got lucky maybe she would be the one that I would paired with.

Then all off a sudden the grossest smelling liquid was poured all over me. "sorry sis" souta called down "grandpa said to pour this down the well" "whatever jut throw down the rope ladder ok"

After a quick shower mom and I where going to clean out the guest room for the person who would be staying there. Then we cooked a big dinner for the welcome thing and before we left to pick up our student.

**AT TH AIRPORT**

The flight was long and boring not to mention that the stupid flight attendant spilt something on me when I was asleep, the food sucked and if I ever have to sit through anymore movies by what ever the heck that guys name was I personaly kill him. But all in all that was the best flight in my life. But truthfully I can't wait to meet kagome I bet she'll be really nice and her family lives at a shrine.

I can't wait to explore Tokyo, grandma said I was half true Japanese even though I was born on the ocean in international waters, but I've never meet any of my fathers side of the family. Hopefully I can find some answers to a few little problems I've been having and I won't have to got to _work_ anytime soon theres been a rumor floating around for a couple of months that I've been replaced but I don't know if I should be happy or pissed. I think I'll stick with happy for a while.

Well while I'm waiting for kagome I think I'll just pretend to read this book people watch. As I gaze at the different people that are here a monk , person wearing glasses, group of teenage girls glancing at me and giggling like airheads, a group of guys glancing and the group of girls that are glancing at me, a pervert, kagome .. wait a second. I yell and start waving "kagome KaGoMe!" picking up my bags I run over to meet her, there's two other people with her, wait three…

We had been looking for this max person for a few minutes, then grandpa got into a argument with one of his friends and still know sign of them then all of a sudden this little kid starts jumping up and down waving his arms yelling my name. then runs over to us, he's a little taller than souta and is wearing black jeans and a red jaket with rips on the sleeves and a baseball cap it kinda reminds me of inuyasha the way he's dressed I mean. "konichiwa I'm max it's nice to finally meet you kagome" the kid speaks fluently, cool. "nice to meet you too max" I answer with an award winning smile, then grandpa opens his big mouth. "what a nice younge man, he sorta reminds me of yasha-I" this starts to tick me off but it looks like I'm not the only one.

I can't believe it this guy thinks I'm a boy ok, I'm short and I don't have boobs, but I DO have a few curves and my face is girlish. "scuse me but I'm a girl" I say after I bite my tounge "what , come now boy theres no shame in" "I 'M A GIRL" I yell I couldn't help it I hate when people say I'm a boy it's so annoying. The discussion continued untile we where and kagome's mom yelled for him to shut up, she's kinda scary.

Turns out that max is maxien, she uses the shorten version of her name most of the time so she is ussaly mistaken for a boy. Turns out she's just a year younger than me though she looks like she's eight And in more like inuyasha than I thought, well she has a lot of red in her bag and also in the protective sorta way she nearly broke grampa's arm when he put his arm on her shoulder. She'll be stayin in my room since grandpa put his 'relics' in the room we had cleaned we stayed up all night talking I'm so glad tommorows Saturday.

**FUEDAL ERA**

I'm going to get kagome tomorrow everyone's been bothering me about going to get her sayin It's my fault she's gone that I shoulda been nicer, that we need to hurry up and make up. feh they can all get eaten as far as I care. She's the one who wanted to leave. I didn't make her leave.

Sigh.

I sorta miss her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok the entire thing is switching back and forward between kagome and max. I'm really pressed for time and I need to find a beta to read and check my stories. More or less this chapter is pretty cut and dry nothing really funny.**

**Max's pov**

The next day we woke up early not by choice though. Kagome's grandpa was saying something about sleeping our lives away or at least that's what I thought I heard. Then we where forced to clean up the shrine we didn't mind at all we turned it into a game considering I look like I'm her little sister well with a dark tan. But still she could get off the hook by blaming it on me and I could go off because I look like a kid. This is probably the only one benefit of me being so small.

After we finished cleaning I received a package from home that I had sent the week before, I literally squealed with joy. Inside that box where too of the most important things I owned and I hardly left them alone with other people or at home they where always with me. My treasures I open the package in front of them it came out to be a book and some roller blades I had forgot my doctors said I might have my ankle in a brace again if I did some thing stupid but at least to them, the secret was inside it.

**Kagome' pov**

Max acts abit like a little kid at times but is saved us a lot of trouble when we where cleaning up the shrine. She had brought roller blades she was going t o teach me how to use them later. We went for ice cream and I showed her where I went to school and where she would be able to meet with me after words. She was going to furinkin high opposed to my school. To tell you the truth I think it would be better if she did go to my school.

When we got back we went strait into the rollerblading lessons, it was really amazing it was like she had another way to balance her body and she hardly ever fell. Unlike me but I became use to it eventually. Mom called her into the house after a little while and I was try to do a trick she had bid and ended up cutting my shin I went into the well house to get the extra bandages I had left there for inuyasha .

**Max's pov**

I came back out side after getting a call or rather message from my grandparents about some books they found in my room that my friends asked for. When someone pulled kagome into that shack that was near the shrine I was looking. I noticed and ran after them when I saw the disappear into the well. I don't know what I was thinking the next thing I know I'm in the bottom of the well but there isn't a roof on it and I can hear yelling. "Inuyasha why did you do that." I know that voice was kagome and she's mad ok not getting that part, I started up the well "why do you think wretch" ok that's a guy's voice still not getting what's going on. "I told you I'd be back in a week" ok maybe it would be better to stay down in the well. "We need to get the jewel shards before naraku dose" jewel shards? "I can't believe you dragged me down fo- sit boy sit sit sit" I started to feel the earth shake "what the hell" I said before I looked out over the rim there was a guy ling on the ground kagome was clutching the well and another guy in a purple toga well a robe and another girl , and a red headed kid where standing nearby "kagome-chan what is-" I was still in the well "hi my name is shippo what's yours?" "m-max?" kagome turned and looked at me now before helping me out off the well. "Umm kago-san what is going on" the kid was a demon the boy, inuyasha, was a half demon, songo was a demon slayer and the purple guy was a monk. Who liked sango or at least how I figure it since he was staring at her like the way a dog stares at a bone its been wanting for awhile, and of course there the fact that as soon as she turned around he had groped her.

We left after the introductions for jumping back through the well me first. the most part yash had pushed me back into the well after wards we took off the roller blades and went inside to get some things specifically some jewel shards the entire time yasha was giving me these funny looks so I ignored them and sat on my bed and began to open my books when all of a sudden I'm tackled for know reason by the guy

**Kagome' pov**

"kagome run he has a" I turn around and there's inuyasha on top of max pinning her down well that's how they where for a second before did the only thing she could kick up I just didn't expect inuyasha to flip all the way out the window. "Well that was too close for comfort. As she shivered and walked over to the window and threw something out and from the way I heard inuyasha yell it was a direct hit this was going to be a verrrrry long week.

**Please read and review . the more reiveiws the better I can make the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Max stared pointedly at inuyasha again, this was the third time since they had returned to the feudal era, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Max had been very quite since inuyasha had pounced on her, from the beginning she had avoided him, or had put a lot of distance between them.

Once we where in the village, and had went to kaede's who was surprised max had been able to go through the well. "yes this is truly strange, child, the baby going through the well" the look on Max's face had changed from suspicion to anger before she had bit her lip and drank some of the tea kagome had placed in front of her. "Yes he may only be a pipsqueak but he had some serious attitude problems" inuyasha smirked seeing as max had began to twitch slightly. She looked slightly her bangs covering her eyes as she whispered "go . . . to . . . he-"a hand was placed over her mouth before she completed her sentence. "max it's impolite to yawn, we should be going." as kagome pulled max out of the hut and practically ran out of the hut and to the well "what was that for kago-san?" max asked kagome was out of breath but answered "that idiot was getting on my nerves" that's all she remembered after she fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome looked at the sleeping teen after her mother and her put her in her room. "I really got to figure this out. How had she gotten through the well and why had inuyasha attacked her. She was beging to form a headache she had been surprised when kaede's had given her the sleeping potion to give to max but it was necessary naraku's demons where on there way it was better for her to be here speaking of which she ran back to the well and returned for the upcoming battle.

Max had woken up about thirty minutes later; she was still a little lightheaded "what happened to ah shit" she had nearly fallen off the bed when she tried to get out. "What the hell?" she stood little by little still dizzy she hadn't notice the change in her height or that her hair was lighter all she was doing was focusing on getting up.

Once the dizziness was gone she stopped focusing all together 'I'm tougher than this' she thought as she walked out of the room cautiously aware of everything around her kagome wasn't here every one else was gone too. She went to the well house and thought about jumping down the well. She jumped As a bird cawed, figuring it would be safer here . so she went to the god tree and sat down she wouldn't be trapped in the house or shrine yes sitting under the tree was the best choice as she began to concentrate on a memory to calm herself.

The gang has been fighting, kagome was running out of arrows this was one of there toughest battles each of them has ever faced. The demons where headed for the well now where kagome was headed they rushed all they saw was the demons converging on her. Or at least they where. "Kagome look out" inuyasha cried before she dived into the woods that's when they saw the other person a girl with grey and pink hair sitting by the well "hurry move" but she couldn't she just sat there, then there was a flash of light and the girl and the demons where gone.

_**Now all you have to do now is to review and you'll find out what happened ok? **_


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha was the first one to go through the well i followed soon after we had wondered where the girl had gone the demons were dead that much was for sure there where pieces around the well the rest where gone, when I came out of the well we both walked up the stairs and found max asleep under the god tree. "kago-chan your mom was gone so I decided to sit outside for a bit" she hadn't opened her eyes though she was frowning. "And why didn't you come back" inuyasha snapped before I had a chance to say anything "so I didn't have to hear a . . . never mind you're too stupid to understand" she stood up and shook her head before turning to me "hey kagome what's the news station here." I thought for a moment before speaking "mom usually watches the news about now it'll switch automatically" she entered the house but not before yelling out her thanks.

Inuyasha stared at the younger human as she sat and watched the news; kagome had left to go get her bag and a few supplies. "it's rude to stare" the pipsqueak said in an annoyed tone, inuyasha just turned his head before he spoke "well if you would just tell me what your planning I wouldn't" she turned around looking at him quizicaly "don't deign it you stink of demon" she bit her lip looking angry, the girl practically tried to deafen him with her next sentence "how the- what are you talking about" he irritably faced her "you don't know?" she turned around "know what?" then she stopped turned back to the TV " the students are going to be happy about this one folks there are a few schools being closed down for two weeks for repairs. They are as follows furankin high, shiroken high, and fukimori private school." Max relaxed a little "guess no school for me or kago-chan" she said as she turned the TV off and walked up the stairs two at a time. Max sat in kagome's room 'I smell like a demon?' she thought, as she pondered this she laid down on the bed she had awoken on earlier 'I wonder what happened on the other side of that well that had them both so jumpy then drifted into a deep sleep.

"Hey bro will you tell me what you where talking about?" "hn" "come on tell me"

This had been going on for the better part of an hour max would ask the questions and inuyasha would ignore her and continue brooding. Then max would pout and ask again.

'This is what happens when you put too people who dislike each other close together when one looks like a child and the other acts like one' kagome thought. Max walked up to the shelf picked up another pot and swishing its contents before putting it back on the shelf , "sango is there a demon curse that can give humans demon powers" that question had surprised the shard hunters most of her Questions had mostly been about humans and demons getting along, then certain demon breeds, and how long a demons blood would last or would give powers too its young and if the young continually mated with humans in a future generations. "not that I know of but there have been case that demons have taken human bodies and used there sprites or vice versa" sango looked closer at her "like the weird mutated looking crow that's flying around out side and attacking villagers?" max said in a whispered to herself it had taken less than a second before they heard the screams.

We ran outside and sure enough there was a crow, a demon crow it looked worse than the one that had swallowed the jewel. As the crow swooped down and was attacking different people trying to grasp them in its talons and fly away with them before just raising them of the ground at least by about three inches before letting go. The children where already in the houses, when the others appeared before disappearing from sight inuyasha followed the scent of the creature before coming back to keade's house max had been quiet for awhile watching the whole thing. "um don't crows ussualy come in flocks ar atleast have partners? I mean the mortal ones do, but do the demon ones, do that also?" that sunk in pretty quickly but not quick enough , because out of nowhere another crow had grabbed her and was gone. "Max is . . . we have to help her!" kagome had yelled she was rushing for her bow "Kagome don't, me and miroku will look for the crow you need to help kaeade with the villagers" he had started running again before disappearing into the forest. They hadn't run very far when they heard a pained screech that couldn't be human, as they rushed toward the sound the crow and max where getting farther away. "hey you might just want to just put me down" she said her arms crossed the jacket shirt had been ripped and she could feel the talons periceing her skin "put me down" this time she seemed older and annoyed "forget it" she had produced a knife that had been hidden in her shirt, seconds the crow screeched in pain while she was falling through the air before she felt something hard under her grasp and her reflexes took over before she even thought about it she was on a bigger branch "that was too close for comfort." She said As she looked down at the ground "I wonder how I'm going to get down."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay folks but things just keep coming up anyway since I lack reviews I'm changed the name of fic to something else but all in all I realized the way I'm writing it seemed so boring I deicide to write everything in max POV for awhile.**

"Ok I just need to get a grip and- whoa ok new tactic" as she slide down to another branch. 'Ok this is going to brake in a second so I'd better just jump now' she was hanging there for just a few more moments until it actually before she heard the snap of the branch "oh crrrrrrrap"

Inuyasha and miroku followed the crow until something had finally clicked "inuyasha haven't we passed that tree before" inuyasha stopped before growling "we've been running around in circles!" Miroku looked around "there probably around here some where before they took off in a different direction, "I've caught their scent now."

"i_tai_ that really hurt, what did I land on" max groaned and rolled over on her stomach "damn crow, damn demons", she growled in English sitting on her legs "I really need to-" "well well look at the puppy" Max's head snapped up as she glared at the speaker "jerk" miroku was farther behind ,inuyasha who was leaning against the tree. "How did you get away?" he wasn't really expecting an answer but still, she didn't have to faint.

Kagome looked at the edges of the forest inuyasha and miroku had left to get max and hadn't returned " it' will be all right child you must have faith" kaede stirring the stew 'kagome I'm sure she'll be fine" sango add carefully ' that's just it she will be find but she's my responsibility I should have looked after her.' The wind blew softly think intimate moment before she saw a small shadow ran toward her "come back here pip-squeak" inuyasha was after her " not on your life dog breath" kagome disappeared into the hut " there back and they seem ok " she said happily "I wonder what she did to make him angry" they where closer now 'jewel shard' "leave me alone you mangy mutt" max yelled back she ducked into the hut not even out of breath kagome looked past her "inuyasha there's a jewel shard close by" inuyasha forgot about max and quickly left kagome and the others fallowed "child" kaede called after max started to get up "protect kagome" max nodded and picked up her bag this was going to be fun. She ran after the others keeping up well, she was keeping up just not in the usual way. She was keeping out of site but still within distance of inuyasha and kagome. Shippo, miroku, and sango where on kilala's back , max bringing up the rear they still thought she was back at kaede's and with the way the wind was blowing inuyasha wouldn't know unless she got to close. Max kept her stride before stopping to rest for a little bit she had fallen behind and it wasn't helping that she was out of breath "man at this pace when I go back to Mrs. Hamon I wont have a problem with her pace" as set out again she had notice the crashing and clanging sounds of the swords nearby until she was close enough to see what was happening.


End file.
